1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism of backlight component and a related backlight module, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism capable of fixing a socket on a metal bezel and a related backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal molecules do not produce light themselves, a common method for driving an LCD to display images involves utilizing a backlight module to provide light with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution to the LCD so as to make the LCD display corresponding images. Therefore, a backlight module is one of the major components of an LCD. A traditional backlight module uses a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a light source. A common method for disposing cold cathode fluorescent lamps in a backlight module involves disposing two or more cold cathode fluorescent lamps in the bottom of the backlight module, which is a so-called “direct-type” method.
In general, in a traditional direct-type backlight module, a complicated voltage transformation circuit is always needed for driving a cold cathode fluorescent lamp to emit light. Therefore, an LIPS circuit board, on which a power supply and an inverter are integrally installed, is manufactured accordingly for space saving in a backlight module. A common method for electrical connection of an LIPS circuit board and a socket is to utilize the socket to clamp and electrically connect to a cold cathode fluorescent lamp and then utilize contact fingers of the LIPS circuit board to contact metal pads disposed inside the socket. In such a manner, driving current provided from the LIPS circuit board may be transmitted to the cold cathode fluorescent lamp via the socket. The aforementioned method usually utilizes engagement of a bezel, which is disposed between the cold cathode fluorescent lamp and the LIPS circuit board, and the socket (e.g. engagement of a hook on the socket and a fixing hole on the bezel) to fix the socket on the bezel. Furthermore, the bezel is usually made of plastic material by an injection molding process. However, not only molding size limit of the injection molding process may cause a difficult manufacturing process for a large-size bezel, but poor structural strength of plastic material may also make a formed bezel have insufficient structural strength. If the bezel is made of metal material instead, the socket may be scraped easily due to a structural strength difference between the metal bezel and the socket. That is, when the hook on the socket is engaged with the fixing hole on the metal bezel, the socket may be scraped by the metal bezel and produce scrapings in the backlight module so as to generate dark spots on an LCD panel.
In summary, how to manufacture a large-size bezel of high structural strength and avoid the said problems should be a concern in structural design of a backlight module.